metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Route C (New York City Subway)
The C Eighth Avenue Local is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored blue the route sign (either on the front and/or side - depending on equipment used) and on station signs and the NYC Subway map, as it represents a service provided on the IND Eighth Avenue Line through . The normal service pattern is from 168th Street in , to Euclid Avenue in , running local in and to complement the . service runs at all times except late nights, when service replaces it. Service history *The and services began operation on July 1, 1933 over the then-new IND Concourse Line. The local provided continuous service between Norwood–205th Street and Hudson Terminal (possibly cut back to Bedford Park Boulevard while the ran in that direction), while the express ran only in the peak direction during rush hours, continuing to Bergen Street in Brooklyn. *In August 27, 1976, the train replaced the train as the local along Fulton Street and to Rockaway Park. It became the only subway line to run through all four boroughs served by the subway. It ran from Bedford Park Boulevard in the Bronx, though via and Eighth Avenue, into via the Cranberry Street Tunnel, and then on the Fulton Street Line and Jamaica Bay Crossing to Rockaway Park. *In 1986, the practice of using double letters to indicate local service was discontinued. The service was renamed the . *In 1988, the train was discontinued, and the train was extended to run at all times except late nights. It ran local to Euclid Avenue midday and rush hours (the ran express in Brooklyn during this time), and to World Trade Center during evenings and weekends. *On March 1, 1998, the and trains switched northern terminals, with terminating at 168th Street. *Starting in 1999, trains ran local to Euclid Avenue and trains ran express in Brooklyn at all times except late nights. *In the wake of the , service was suspended until September 21, 2001. Local service along was replaced by the and , and the was extended from Canal Street to Euclid Avenue. *On January 23, 2005, a fire at the Chambers Street signal room crippled and service. Initial assessments suggested that it would take several years to restore normal service, but the damaged equipment was replaced with available spare parts, and normal service resumed on April 21. Route The following table shows the lines used by Route C service: } | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Hoyt – Schermerhorn Streets | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Lafayette Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Clinton – Washington Avenues | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Franklin Avenue | | (Franklin Avenue Shuttle) | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Nostrand Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Kingston – Throop Avenues | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Utica Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Ralph Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Rockaway Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Broadway Junction | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Liberty Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Van Siclen Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Shepherd Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Euclid Avenue | | | |} References *Line By Line History *IND Subway Services *"City Opens Subway to Brooklyn Today," New York Times, February 1, 1933; page 19 *"City Subway Adds a New Link Today," New York Times, March 20, 1933; page 17 *"New Bronx Subway Starts Operation," New York Times, July 1, 1933; page 15 External links *MTA NYC Transit - C Eighth Avenue Local * }}